Help
by Teppen
Summary: It's cold winter day and Sasuke sees a homeless man. So he decides to help him, but he wasn't expecting the homeless man to be so hot and young. Not good at summaries but here you go. Sasunaru and future Lemon.
1. Being kind for once

**Hehe, yeah I'm that kind of writer. So here's another one SasuNaru fic.**

**Naruto: Aren't you already making one.**

**Teppen: Yeah but you know I just had to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... sadly.**

**Naruto: 19 Sasuke: 24**

* * *

Sasuke walked out of his work building and headed to his car. He hesitated to open the car door as he saw a man sitting on the sidewalk in the cold of winter. He felt sympathetic towards the man.

The man looked over at the Uchiha and waved. Sasuke smiled and stepped into his car. He started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. The man watched as he drove off and sighed. It wasn't the first time people just cold heartedly ignored him.

* * *

Once Sasuke got home he sat down on the living room couch. He looked out the window and pouted as he watched the snow fall. The Uchiha got up and went to his room. He rummaged through his closet and found a blanket. He smiled in satisfaction. It was pretty warm and should last the boy a night.

Sasuke walked down the stairs putting on his jacket. He slipped on his shoes and walked outside. Sasuke walked to his car with the snow crunching under his feet.

"Wow, it's coming down pretty hard." He said as he looked up to the sky.

The Uchiha got to his car and got in. He drove back towards his work building. Once there, he parked his car in the parking lot. He looked over to where the man was, and sure enough he was there. Sasuke went to the back seat and grabbed the blanket.

Sasuke walked over to the man who was huddled over breathing heavily into his hands. Trying to keep himself warm. Sasuke extended the dropped in onto the boy's back.

The man flinched in surprise of the sudden warmth. He sunk into the warm fabric before jerking his head up to the Uchiha, who just stared blankly at the man. The man gulped hard and looked down. He whispered a thank you and the Uchiha nodded.

Sasuke held out his hand and the man looked at it. The man seemed surprised again and gulped. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not going to just leave you out here in the snow." The raven said. Convinced, the man took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's hand was so warm compared to his. The Uchiha was surprised when he felt the man's hand. Even though he was a homeless person, his hand was surprisingly soft and delicate, like that of a woman's. The man stood up and tightened the blanket around him as his teeth chattered loudly.

They walked over to Sasuke's car and got in. Sasuke turned on the car. He sat there as the car heated up. The raven looked over to the man and held out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

The man looked at him and smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and shook it.

* * *

Sometime later they had reached Sasuke's home. Sasuke had Naruto go take a shower while he made dinner for them both.

Naruto shortly walked into the kitchen wearing some of Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke looked at him and his eyes widened. Now that he wasn't wearing a scarf and hat, he could see his face clearly. Naruto was strikingly beautiful. He big blue eyes, blonde hair, and tanned skin, He was obviously younger than the raven. The blonde scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke blink away from his gaze. He hadn't realized what kind of beauty he had picked up off the street until now. He heard one of the chairs being moved. Sasuke looked back and saw Naruto sitting on one of the chairs. For one the man was very quiet. He seemed a little scared. But who wouldn't be. Just getting offered to stay in some stranger's house out of the blue, anyone would be.

The food was finally finished and Sasuke served Naruto. The meal was rather quiet at first, but Sasuke interrupted the awkward silence.

"So what were you doing on the street?" He asked.

"I'm homeless." Naruto answered, partially sarcastic. He wasn't trying to be rude, it was just out of habit.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well obviously." He said. Naruto laughed as he scratched his chin. Sasuke didn't notice it before but he had slight stubble. Odd that he had so little.

"How long have you been without a home?"

"About a month."

Sasuke chocked on his food. He hadn't shaved in about a month and he only had stubble. 'Amazing.'

"You don't grow a lot of hair huh." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head and smiled awkwardly.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked

"Nine-teen." He answered.

'Waaah, so young.' Sasuke thought. He slightly slumped in his seat. Thinking it over, he felt like a pedophile for being attracted to him for some reason. It wasn't like he was fifth-teen, so it wasn't anything bad, but he still had an odd feeling about.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed. "I don't have any." He answered.

Sasuke looked at Naruto sympathetically. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok." Naruto reassured Sasuke.

Once they had finished their meal Naruto thanks Sasuke and offered to wash the dishes.

"It's ok, I have a dishwasher." Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded and walked out of the kitchen nervously. He walked to the bedroom that Sasuke was letting him use.

Sasuke grabbed the plates on the table and placed them in the dishwasher. He sighed. Naruto was nice, yet a smart ass. Sasuke liked it. He smirked as he left the kitchen.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and the first door he saw was the one Naruto was in. He had the overwhelming feeling to jump in there and sleep with the beautiful blonde. Sasuke laughed at the feeling. His hormones were starting to spiral out of control now. He shook his head as he walked down the hall to his room. He went into the room, letting the door slam shut.

* * *

**So yeah, I hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me if you like it, but I'm still focusing on the Tutor, so don't expect to see a second chapter anytime soon. Well then, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! (^-^)!**


	2. Reverting to old habbits

**Here it is. Finally! Yaaay! Sorry for the wait as I said i was working on my other story hehe. So here its! Go on read. Enjoy! .**

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning to the smell of food. He got out of bed and went down stairs. When he stepped into the kitchen he caught sight of the blonde cooking. Naruto wore an apron that his mother had left there a while back. Naruto turned about and smiled.

"Oh hi," He said. "I hope you don't mind me barrowing this." Sasuke shook his head. In fact he soaking up the sight of Naruto in an apron. The apron was red and frilly. Naruto looked so adorable in it.

"Breakfast is ready." Naruto announced. Sasuke went to grab plates but Naruto didn't let him. He shooed Sasuke away and got the plate himself. Naruto served the food. The raven stared at the food in amazement. It smelled so good, that he felt like he was going to start drooling.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke muttered quietly. He took a bite of the food and his eyes widened. 'It's soooo fucking good!' He thought. Trying to keep himself looking calm and collected, Sasuke ate the food silently. Whereas Naruto watched in anticipation. He had hoped Sasuke would say something himself, but he had the feeling that wasn't going to happen without asking him.

"Is it good?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped eating and smiled at the blonde.

"Very." He answered. Naruto smiled back and ate the food happily along with the raven.

Once they finished with the food Naruto washed the dishes. Sasuke said he could've used the dishwasher, but the blonde said for some reason he preferred the sink instead. After the dishes were cleaned and dried he walked over to Sasuke who was presently watching TV in the living room. It was a Saturday, so Sasuke didn't have to work.

"Well then, thank you for everything. I'm glad you enjoyed the meal. With that said I'll be leaving now." Naruto said as Sasuke didn't look at him. Naruto passed behind the couch, heading for the stairs before Sasuke stopped him by grabbing him by his wrist.

"Why?" He asked. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Well, I've bothered you too much already, besides its fine outside. I've been through worse." He admitted. Sasuke looked out the window. It was still snowing. 'He's been through worse?' He asked himself. He shook his head and looked back at Naruto.

"No can do mister, it's snowing. 'sides I'd rather you live here than to go out there." Sasuke said. 'Live?'Naruto thought. He blushed slightly as Sasuke's kindness. The blonde smiled awkwardly.

"I-I don't know. Are you really okay with this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke chuckled. He nodded.

"I insist."

Naruto sighed in defeat. He really didn't want to be bother, but Sasuke seems so persistent. Naruto nodded saying 'okay'. He gave Sasuke a confused look. Personally he felt that Sasuke wasn't the type to like company, for some reason he gave off that sort of vibe. Sasuke just smiled at the blonde.

"Oh, there's something I wanna give you." Sasuke said before running upstairs. He came back down with shaving cream and a razor. He tossed it to Naruto saying, "Seemed like it was bothering you."

"A lot." Sasuke added in. Naruto smiled. He was never one for stubble. It was so itchy and he hated it so dam much. Naruto muttered a thanks and went up stairs passing Sasuke, to shave. Sasuke huffed and scratched his head. He wasn't sure what to do with Naruto. Sasuke has never been the type of person who liked company. Which is why he lives alone. Across the town from his family, where he knew that a certain person wasn't near. At least that was what he intended, but that person decided to move closer to him. For what reason? "Because I felt like it." Was that person's answer. Sasuke shuddered.

'Don't think about that person, it only makes you want to run away.' He thought.

Naruto stared at his face in the mirror. He admired his newly shaved chin. First a grimy in an old orphanage, then grimy unshaved hobo, and now he was clean in a gigantic house. Well as you all know wasn't by his doing. This made Naruto rather sad. Some man he barely knew comes and lets him live there put of the kindness of his heart. What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke only let him stay there because he was good looking. If it wasn't for that Sasuke would've had his ass out in the street right after it stopped snowing. But it wasn't like Sasuke really acknowledged the attraction, so he could just say what he thought it was for the time being.

*Two weeks later*

Sasuke walked into the house. He went into the kitchen, setting his brief case down on the counter. There was a plate of food with a note on top of it. This was a first. The note read,

_Here's some food, I figured you would be home late and I didn't want you to worry about cooking. You're welcome._

_Naruto._

Sasuke chuckled. He liked the last sentence of it. God, Naruto was too amusing. Sasuke set down the note and began eating the food. As usual, it was delicious. 'Food from heaven' Sasuke liked to refer it as, but he wouldn't ever say that out loud. Once finished with the food, Sasuke went upstairs. At the top of the stairs Sasuke stared at Naruto's door. His room was the first to the right. Sasuke gulped. It was pretty late, so he guessed Naruto was already asleep. He decided to go and check on Naruto. His eyes were closed as he opened the door. When he opened them he was surprised to see a wet Naruto wearing nothing but a towel. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight, but slowly he narrowed them and smirked. He took up the sight of Naruto's wet bare chest. Naruto probably had just taken a shower 'God, he looks so fuckable.' Sasuke thought. This was a first…at least a first in a long time. Sasuke hadn't had such thoughts in quite a long time. Since he was eighteen. He lost all interest in sex and the sort after graduating from high school. It was to the point that people thought he was asexual. Which was rather funny considering the dirty and perverted crap that was going through his head.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha with wide eyes. 'Fuck' is all what ran through his mind. He watched as Sasuke leaned his shoulder against the wall, crossing one leg over the other. You could clearly see in his eyes that Sasuke was amused.

"Ano sa…Sasuke..."Naruto coughed nervously. "Do you mind?" Sasuke blinked at Naruto before waving his hand at him.

"Oh no, you may proceed." Sasuke said eyes glued to Naruto's body. Unconsciously, Sasuke licked his lips as he watched Naruto's face turn a cute shade of red. Naruto had a feeling that no matter what he said Sasuke would leave his room, so he just did as Sasuke said. He proceeded in his previous actions. Naruto walked to the closet his closet and attempted to grab a towel for his hair, which was planted on the top shelf. Due to his height, Naruto couldn't really reach it. Sasuke walked over to the blonde.

"Need any help?" Sasuke asked as he reached for the towel, rubbing himself against Naruto's back. Naruto blushed and his heart was at the feeling. Sasuke was a little too close for comfort. Naruto gulped as he turned to face Sasuke. The Uchiha placed the towel on Naruto's head and dried his hair. Naruto's face continued to become redder by the minute. When Sasuke was finished he stared into Naruto's beautiful blue orbs, a smirk still plastered onto his face. The blonde's heart raced erratically as sapphire eyes stared into onyx colored ones. Naruto couldn't help but be in a daze. He found Sasuke so attractive at the moment. Not that he didn't already know that Sasuke was someone considered 'extremely handsome'. Maybe it was because Naruto never really paid attention to Sasuke's face. He was supposedly straight.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek, lowering himself so that their lips were only inches apart. His hand lowered to Naruto's hip as he grazed his own slightly open lips against Naruto's. The Uchiha stared into Naruto's eyes that seemed to beg for the gap to close between them. Sasuke smirked before inching away. Giving Naruto a sweet smile, he patted his head.

"Goodnight."Sasuke said before leaving. Naruto stared at the door.

"The fuck was that?" Naruto asked himself. 'You do that then you leave me all hot and wanting. That's rude.' Naruto pouted before realizing his own thoughts. 'Ugh NO NO NO! What the hell I did not just think that you fucked up troll that I call a brain.' Naruto had to remind himself that he was NOT in fact gay. What most forget is that there is the possibility of being bisexual, and Naruto is one of them.

Naruto sat on his bed and sighed. "Fucked up bastard."

The next morning Naruto was the kitchen making breakfast. He made pancakes, bacon, and omelets. He took a whiff of the food and sighed happily. God, it smelled so good. His cooking really was food from heaven. Naruto suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He jerked to head, accidently bumping his lips with Sasuke's who was extremely close to the blonde. Sasuke didn't look the least surprised, he just smirked. Naruto wiped his lips as he mumbled,

"Teme."

Sasuke sighed as he leaned away. "That was nice." Naruto tsked and went back to cooking the food. "It wasn't too satisfying, but it was a nice gesture."Sasuke continued. The Uzumaki rolled his eyes and served the food. He placed the food on the table in front of Sasuke who had just taken his seat.

"Bon appétit teme." Naruto said earning a smirk from the Uchiha.

"Hey, don't act like that, wasn't it I who practically saved you from the streets?" Sasuke teased. Naruto huffed. He had to remind himself that what Sasuke was saying was true and that he should be grateful. But that didn't mean he had to take Sasuke's shit. Naruto grumbled before looking to the raven.

"Sorry, hurry and eat you have work don't you?" Naruto said as he placed his food on the table. Sasuke chuckled.

"No," Sasuke said. "I took the day off, so it's just me and you…alone together…all day."

Sasuke licked his lips. Naruto stared at the Uchiha, mouth gaped. Quickly he shut it before sighing. 'Oh this is going to be long day.'

* * *

**So watcha think. Tell me in your reviews. Now that I'm finally on summer vacation I can properly focus on these stories. Fuck homework! I's so happy. Okay enough of that. I hope you enjoyed so yeah.**

**REVIEW!FOLLOW!FAVORITE!**

**Ja ne! ^-^**


	3. Two Days of Hell

**Hi. Read.**

**Naruto:No need to be pushy**

**Teppen:Shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, it would be a yaoi.**

* * *

It's been some time since the two ate their breakfast. Naruto sighed for the hundredth time as he cleaned the house. A while back Naruto decided to do all the cleaning in the house, so that Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about it later when he came home from his stressful work. Naruto used this as a way to repay the Uchiha for being "so kind and generous". The thought of Sasuke being "kind and generous" now was just way off. Naruto now knew Sasuke only let him stay there because of his looks. Well that was partially right. Sasuke was genuinely trying to be nice to the blonde by letting him stay there for no apparent reason. Well at first it Sasuke thought it was for no apparent reason, but he soon learned that, that just wasn't the case. But hey, he was trying to be nice, you could at least give him credit for that.

Naruto moped the floor, sweat dripped from his forehead and he wiped it off. The blonde wore a gray t-shirt and black sweats that Sasuke had bought him a couple weekends ago. Naruto turned his head slightly and saw Sasuke staring at him. What was he staring at you ask? Oh well of course he was staring at the blonde's tight little ass. Sasuke couldn't help but get dirty images of Naruto's ass coming in contact with his co- Sasuke pushed those thoughts away. He couldn't possibly get a hard on while Naruto is there. At least not yet.

Naruto turned around, so that he was facing Sasuke. He didn't like the attention he was getting from him. Well, he told himself that he didn't like the attention. Sasuke pouted when Naruto turned.

"Well that's not nice." He mumbled to himself childishly.

The day continued on and Naruto had finished cleaning. Lucky for him Sasuke said he had to go buy some "things", and yes he actually hooked his middle and index fingers on both hands representing an apostrophe as he said the word "things. Of course Naruto just thought Sasuke was just being weird and decided to leave it alone.

Sasuke burst into the house holding some bags. Naruto looked at him from the couch. The raven set down all bags except one as he entered the room admiring the cleanliness. "Nice job."Sasuke muttered.

"What's in the bag?" Naruto finally asked when he became fed up with curiosity. Sasuke smirked before answering the blonde's question.

"You have helped me out and here is how I am repaying you." Sasuke answered, smirk still plastered onto is face. Naruto gave him a warm smiled as he walked up to Sasuke. 'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.' He thought.

"Thank you, but I'm only doing this to repay…"Naruto trailed off as he saw the contents within the bag. Sasuke snickered at Naruto's expression.

"Make sure to wear it when you clean tomorrow. K?" Sasuke dropped the bag into Naruto's arms and he walked towards the kitchen. Naruto stood speechless.

"Tomorrow? What do you mean tomo-"

"I requested the day off!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen. Naruto sighed. Like hell was he going to wear this crap. But alas Sasuke always has a way of getting what he wants. Well then, looks like Naruto has got another long day ahead of him.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief. The blonde dobe refused to wear the special gift he got him, and to think he spent all that money on it. Naruto scowled at the Uchiha and shook his head.

"No Sasuke, I'm sorry but I'm not wearing it." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed at Naruto. He didn't want to have to use this, but what was he going to do. Sasuke fiddled with his fingers and pouted.

"But I saved you from the streets and let you stay here." Sasuke said. Naruto's mouth gaped. He quickly shut it and grunted. He grabbed the bag with the 'present' that he had left on the table the night before, and walked up to his bedroom angrily.

Not long later Naruto came into the living room. Sasuke smirked at the sight.

"I knew you would look adorable in this." Sasuke said. Naruto wore a black maid's outfit. It was frilly in all sorts of places. The one thing that pissed of Naruto the most was the length. Dam shit was way too short.

"I don't recall ever becoming your maid." Naruto said as he walked over to get his cleaning supplies that were neatly placed in a closet. Sasuke laughed.

"Oh nothing in life is free. This is how you're repaying me for basically saving your life, because come on you would've frozen to death out there in the snow." Sasuke said. Naruto's eye twitched in anger. Sasuke did somewhat had a point. Naruto huffed in defeat. He grabbed the things he needed and walked over to the kitchen. Sasuke just smirked as he followed the blonde. Once again he got what he wanted.

'I fucking hate this asshole.' Naruto thought as he felt Sasuke staring at him. Naruto peered at the Uchiha who just smiled at him. Shameless asshole didn't even have the courtesy to look away. But it wasn't like Naruto was complaining…on the outside, that is. Naruto sighed and continued on with what he was doing.

'Oh god, why is life such a bitch.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto planted his head at the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto's heart beat immediately quickened at the sudden contact. Naruto gulped.

"Yes?"Naruto's face was flushed pure red as he spoke. Sasuke just huffed through his nostrils.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke said, blowing little puffs of air onto Naruto's neck. The blonde just rolled his eyes.

"Let me just finish cleaning and I'll make something." Sasuke smirked and he went to sit down again. Naruto smiled. All he wanted to do was laugh at Sasuke behavior. Only a week ago, Sasuke was acting like a mature adult and now he was acting like a spoiled brat(A/N:Those are the Uchihas for ya). Naruto guessed he never showed his true nature. Naruto back tracked his thoughts.

'This is Sasuke's true nature?' He thought. A sweat drop formed on Naruto's forehead. 'Oh god.'

Naruto finished cleaning the kitchen and began making food. Sasuke licked his lips occasionally. He loved the way he could practically see Naruto's ass. All he needed to do was bend down and then he could see everything. Sasuke sighed. As if that would happen. Naruto always made sure to cover his butt when he bent down.

"Here." Naruto said as he passed Sasuke a plate of food. Sasuke pouted. It was just a plain old sandwich. Sasuke's eye twitched. 'What the hell is this?' Sasuke thought. He poked his food and looked at Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't satisfy your tastes Sasuke-sama?" Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke just sighed.

"It's fine, and by the way, you should call me Sasuke-sama when you're wearing that outfit." Sasuke smirked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sasuke took a bite of the sandwich before seeing stars in his eyes. This has got to be the most delicious sandwich he has ever eaten. Sasuke jumped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Naruto who was making his way to the living room. Naruto blinked before realizing what was going on.

"Yes teme?" Naruto asked giving Sasuke a 'the fuck is wrong with you' look. Sasuke sighed.

"One it's Sasuke-sama, two that was the most delicious sandwich I have ever eaten."

Naruto rolled his eyes again. 'This guy is so weird.' He thought. Naruto tried to push Sasuke away, but he had only tightened his grip on Naruto's waist.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke whispered in a low seductive tone. Naruto's face turned red as a tomato. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's neck making the blonde moan. The blonde dropped his cleaning supplies, which consisted of a rag and some polishing spray(1). Sasuke smirked before suddenly letting go of the blonde. Naruto stumbled to his feet as Sasuke let him go.

"Well then, I'll be in my room." Sasuke said as he headed towards his room. Naruto looked at Sasuke in bewilderment. Once again, while Naruto was starting to get into, Sasuke would just leave.

"What the hell was that? Just up and leaving me." Naruto said to himself once he knew for sure Sasuke was gone. Naruto huffed and picked up his stuff he dropped. He grumbled cuss words under his breath as he shook his head.

"Bastard." Naruto said.

Sasuke who was leaning on the wall next to the stairs. He smirked. Maybe Naruto didn't do a good job making sure Sasuke wasn't there to hear him.

"Were you disappointed my dear Naru." Sasuke called out from his hiding place. Naruto jerked his head towards the stairs before calling him a 'stupid jerk'

"So you were disappointed, I know a way to make up for it." Sasuke said the last part in a seductive voice. Naruto blushed at the thought. He walked up the stairs and threw a rag at Sasuke.

"You perverted asshole! If I knew you were like this I would have never accepted living here!" Naruto yelled finally loosing it. Sasuke stared at him with an expressionless face.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke blinked a couple times before answering.

"I was thinking I could take you out to eat some ramen later." Ramen. Naruto's favorite food. Something he figured out within the short time they've been together. Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red.

'God, I'm so stupid.' Naruto thought.

"But if you want me to do _that_ I would be happy to oblige." Sasuke continued. Naruto's face turned but this time in anger. He groaned loudly before stomping off to his room. Sasuke just stared at the blonde as he slammed the door shut.

"So no ramen!" Sasuke yelled from the other side of the door. Naruto slightly opened the door, peeking his head out.

"I still want ramen." Naruto said. Come on it's Naruto we're talking about here. Of course he wouldn't say no to ramen.

Naruto closed the door shut and walked to his closet. He took off the maid's outfit and tossed onto his bed. The blonde went to his closet and picked out some clothes. Clothes Sasuke had bought his during the time Naruto thought he was actually kindhearted. He put on a black shirt and some white jeans. Naruto knew it was fucking cold outside so he decided to wear his super duper warm black and orange jacket. Ah orange, Naruto's favorite color. He walked out of his room to find Sasuke in the same place he left him. Sasuke was looking at his watch.

"That took you fifteen minutes. Ten would've been fine considering what you were wearing but fifteen? No, that was five minutes too long. Those five minutes could've been used to go to the ramen shop I wanna take you, but no we wasted five minutes. Now then we have to hurry up and get going before it closes." Sasuke said dragging Naruto down the stairs. Naruto sighed. Yes, this was the Sasuke he remembered when he first began living there. A pain in the ass(2), but not as big of a pain as the Sasuke now.

"When does it close?" Naruto asked.

"Nine." Sasuke answered as he pulled Naruto into his car.

"It's fucking six o'clock."

Sasuke turned on the car and drove out of the drive-way.

"There could be traffic because of the snow." Sasuke said

"Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"Downtown."

"That's not that far." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You were just being impatient and blaming it on me weren't you."

"Yes." Sasuke replied bluntly. Naruto chuckled staring out the window.

"You never fail to amuse me teme." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"I could say the same about you dobe." Sasuke said eyeing the blonde, and Naruto eyed the man as well. They both had grins on their faces as they looked at each other. Naruto chuckled. Being with the Uchiha was a pain, but hell, it sure was better than being at that dammed orphanage.

'Except for the whole maid's outfit thing, that's just…no' Naruto thought. Sasuke smirked at the blonde so deep in thought. He hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped even though he was staring out the window. Sasuke leaned towards the blonde to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Naruto, we're here." He whispered. Naruto jerked his head towards the Uchiha, once again accidently planting a kiss on him. Naruto covered his mouth and his face turned bright red.

"Oh, once again, not satisfying, but nice nonetheless." Sasuke said. Naruto narrowed his eyes muttering a, "Bitch". Sasuke pouted.

"No, it's Sasuke-sama."

"Sorry pretty boy, but I'm not your maid." Naruto retorted. Sasuke smirked.

"You think I'm pretty?" Sasuke said. Naruto's mind kept repeating 'Yes', but he mentally shrugged it off. 'Stop trolling brain!' Naruto thought. He hit Sasuke upside the head and opened the car door.

"Let's go teme."Naruto said excitedly. He loved ramen a little too much. Sasuke glared at the blonde for hitting him. He shook his head as he exited his car. "Dobe." He grumbled.

Naruto looked at the sign of the ramen shop. It read 'Ichiraku'. Naruto cocked his head cutely as he looked at the sign.

"I've never heard of this place before."Naruto said to himself. Sasuke looked at the blonde with an impatient look on his face.

"Are gonna go inside 'cause it's freezing out here." Sasuke stated. Naruto looked at him and gave him a quick nod before going inside. Naruto shivered at the sudden warmth that covered his body. The two men sat down at the counter. The waited a bit in silence before a waitress took their order. Naruto of course ordered ramen and Sasuke just ordered some water.

"Water? Really?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow as the waitress left, who was also squealing about 'the two hot guys she's serving'. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah so. You made me a sandwich not that long ago, remember? Or is that head of yours clouded up with the thought of ramen." Sasuke glared. Naruto glared back at the older man.

"No teme, and what's with you being all rude now." Naruto pouted as he spoke. Sasuke just shook his head. Actually what happened was that the devil (a.k.a. Itachi) had called to tell him he was coming soon. Sasuke wasn't told when, all he knew that it was one of those days. Sasuke sighed before muttering a sorry to the blonde.

"So, tell me about yourself." Sasuke said after a couple moments of silence. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto had an amused look on his face.

"Tell me about yourself." Sasuke repeated, shrugging his shoulders. Naruto turned in his chair to face the Uchiha.

"What's there to tell?" Naruto asked.

"You know, why were you living on the streets, your past?" Sasuke offered. Naruto sighed.

"As for my past, I lived in some crappy old orphanage since I was seven, and a month ago I ran away." Naruto said emotionlessly. Sasuke scratched the back of his head. 'Dam this kid's life is depressing.' Sasuke thought.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you run away?" Sasuke asked. Naruto leaned back in his chair.

"Everyone hated me." Naruto admitted. "And before you go on asking why let me just tell you that I don't know myself."

Sasuke gave Naruto a nod and looked forward. The waitress gave him his drink and Naruto his ramen. Ramen swallowed down a large amount of noodles before speaking up.

"I lied." Naruto said. "The people at the orphanage were _superstitious_; they believed that I had some kind of animal inside of me, which is why they hated me." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke chuckled along with the blonde and nudged him.

"Hey you never know." Sasuke teased. Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled at the raven.

"Well then, enough about me, tell me about you." Naruto said before he swallowed some more noodles. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"My mother is named Mikoto, my father's name is Fugaku. I have a devil for a brother. I work at Uchiha Corp. as the building manager. I'm twenty-four years old. My birthday is July twenty-third, need I go on?" Sasuke stared at Naruto who just shook his head as he ate his ramen. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Why do you eat like a pig?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you an asshole?" Naruto counterattacked. Sasuke laughed.

"Genetics." He answered. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 'Genetics?' He thought. Sasuke took a sip of his water and set the cup back down. He peered at the blonde who was enjoying his ramen to a great extent.

"A fox." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto shot his head towards the Uchiha.

"What?" He asked. Sasuke took another sip of his water before answering.

"If you had an animal inside you, I'd guess it would be a fox." Naruto looked up in thought. He tapped his chin as the light bulb in his mind turned on. That rarely happened.

"I think they said that's what was inside of me." Naruto said. The two laughed for a little bit. Naruto tapped his stomach. "I think I said I was going to call it Kurama." Naruto continued. Sasuke smiled at the blonde and chuckled

"I'm gonna call you kitsune now." Sasuke joked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm going to call you duck butt hair." Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke defended his hair style, making Naruto laugh. Naruto continued eating his food and the two talked about…things. For example life and other things of the sort.

The ride home was quiet. Not an awkward quiet, but a sweet quiet. No words needed to be said. Naruto felt comfortable near Sasuke, and Sasuke felt comfortable around Naruto. This was a nice day. Although earlier Naruto had been dreading ever meeting Sasuke, Sasuke just now made his day. Maybe this life isn't going to be that bad. Wait, scratch that, life was going to be bad, but it wasn't going be a fiery pit of torture and death that sucked away all energy from one's soul, leaving them wary and crippled, to the point that they would shrivel up and become one with the dirt and wind. But now he knows Sasuke can be tolerable. Naruto smiled all the way home. He would look at Sasuke time to time. Sasuke would look at him from time to time. Oddly enough they didn't even notice that they were constantly looking at each other. Idiots.

* * *

**(1) Is that what it's called? Hmm...**

**(2) Haha! Sasuke's a pain in Naruto's ass.**

**Naruto: Really a maid's outfit?**

**Sasuke&Teppen: Yes**

**Naruto: (-_-')**

**I hoped you liked it. I was writing this while listening to your For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert and it reminded me of Sasuke in this. Hehe. Well then,**

**REVIEW!FOLLOW!FAVORITE!**

**Ja Ne! ^3^ **


	4. Notice

**Hello my lovelies. I just wanted to say that I will be rewriting this story. You could say that I sort of have no idea how to continue this. But luckily I had an awesome idea, so i will be rewriting this story. Just so you know the whole idea is kind of the same but it will be different obviously.**

**And I'm sorry for doing this to you guys. I know how it feels to look at your email and find a new chapter to a story and you happily click on because you were waiting for so long, and then you see it's just a notice. So again sorry. **

**Well that's all I gots to say so Bye!**

**-Teppen**

**P.S.: The story will be renamed because you know I kind of no longer like this title and it makes sense since I was bullshitting my way through it so yeah. I've still yet figure out a new title. I'm pretty sure that's what will make me take the longest to actually post the story. Well whatever. **

**I sorry.**


End file.
